


The Visit

by END3RBUG



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Other, Prison, i am fuming, i am so mad, prision visit to dream, sigh, this was a fun stream now this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/END3RBUG/pseuds/END3RBUG
Summary: Sapnap visiting Dream in the Prison angst because I am upset
Kudos: 13





	The Visit

Sapnap watched as the lava fell. He felt his palms grow clammy as the sight of his former best friend appeared behind the lava. He gulped and stepped onto the platform that dragged him to the man.

They stood in silence for a moment.

“Hello...? Dream?” Sapnap spoke, almost a whisper. No response. He stared at the blonde boy in front of him. He showed no emotion.

“Why aren’t you talking? Are you sad?” He attempted again. Dream passed him a note.

‘I’m not talking’ it read, and Sapnap sighed. He came to talk, and Dream wasn’t being helpful. Still, he stayed patient.

‘You took so long...’ came the next note. 

“You hurt a lot of people...specifically me...it took me a little bit to decide to come and see you, it wasn’t the easiest thing” Sapnap muttered, sitting next to Dream and running a hand through his hair.

He still received no response. Then, a tap came on his arm as another note was passed.

‘I’m on strike’

“Huh?” he asked, brows furrowing. Sapnap waited.

‘It was a security measure’

Sapnap mouthed an ‘o’ and bit his lip. He played with a bit of decay that fell from the wall. 

‘I was trying to escape’

“Dream! You gotta stay here dude,” Sap spoke, “I’ll come visit you but it’s where you belong”

The boy turned away from him again and Sapnap sighed. He didn’t have time to react before the blonde boy stood and grabbed the clock placed delicately on the wall. 

He threw it into the lava as Sapnap tried to pull his arm back.

The next series of notes were the same. Sapnap frowned and grew angry.

“What you did, is what got you here,” he spoke, “if you try and break out early- you only have one life left, it’s not gonna be Tommy or Techno...” 

Sapnap began pacing around the cell as he spoke, regret laced words filtered through pursed lips.

“It’ll be me who takes your final life.” He spat, turning to Dream. Sapnap sighed. He missed his friend.

‘Pass a message to Ranboo for me’

Sapnap tilted his head. “Ranboo?”

‘:)’

“O-oh, ok, I guess?” He pondered. Had the conversation they just had meant nothing? Was it just for him to pass some stupid message along? Sapnap grew irritated, but his eyes told a different story.

“Do you want me to tell George to visit you?” He whispered, standing in front of the lava- the fiery colours illuminating his face.

He waited for the response and nodded.

“Bye Dream,” he smiled, “it was good seeing you...”

Sapnap watched over his shoulder as he walked away from the broken boy. 

They made eye contact for the first time, and Sapnap felt his stomach drop at the sight in Dreams eyes. The shell of a broken man, a deceptive broken man.

With that, he left.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so upset I speedran this during the stream ..... sigh


End file.
